Hogwarts' Most Wanted
by ThinkGeek
Summary: While unpacking his trunk, first year Fred Weasley II finds a mysterious box in his trunk. He didn't put it there? So who did, and what does it mean? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW : xx


**Disclaimer: I'm NOT JK! I do not own the characters! **

Fred stared down at the oddly-shaped box in his trunk. It had been shoved, rather unceremoniously, amongst his socks and Fred knew that he had not put it there. He had just begun his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorting out his spare robes when he happened upon the curious object.

He took it out, and placed it on his bed. Then he sat beside it, filled with the air that he was about to be thoroughly disappointed, and stared at it; willing it to reveal its secrets. Fred had always had and eye for detail, like his aunt, and quickly made the observation that the pattern on it, that he supposed had been bright once, had faded with time and was covered by a thick layer of dust. He pulled his shirtsleeve down over his hand and rubbed furiously at the top of the box, anxious to know more.

His attempts proved unsuccessful and resolved to seek out the help of his favourite cousin, Dominique, or his sister, Roxanne. Dom was the same year as Fred and was a fellow Gryffindor, meaning she would be sharing a dorm with his sister. Upon realising that he could consult both at once, he promptly picked up the box and made his way to the girl's dormitory. He knew that it was against the rules, but it was a well-known fact among the Weasley-Potter clan, and most of Gryffindor house, that Victoire, Fred's eldest cousin, was frequently visited in her dorm by Teddy Lupin, her best friend. And so no one really paid much attention to Fred as he mounted the winding staircase that led to the girls' dormitories.

Dom looked surprised as her cousin pulled the strange box from under his robes. He threw it down onto her bed and asked her; "Have you ever seen anything like it before?"  
His cousin twirled a red curl around her fingered absentmindedly; "we could try this," she told him, producing her wand from her pocket, "Uncle Charlie said it might be useful." Pointing her wand at the box, she whispered; "Reveal your secrets."  
A spark shot from the end of her wand and their situation remained unchanged. She flicked her wand at the top of the box, and a cloud of dust filled the room. Roxanne came running over; "What the hell are you two doing?" She flicked her wand and the cloud of dust shot out of the window and into the night.  
She looked disapprovingly at her cousin and brother for a few moments and then she noted the box. Now that the dust ha cleared, a logo was clearly visible on the front of the box. Roxanne gasped; "It can't be!"  
Dom looked up in alarm; "what?"  
"Look at it!" shrieked Roxy.  
Fred moved towards the box, taking in his twin sister's excited expression. Dom looked too and immediately noted the reason for Roxanne's joy; emblazoned on top of the box were three gold 'w's. Fred looked confused. "What does it mean?" he asked.  
Roxanne sat on her bed and gestured for her brother to sit. "It's the original logo," she explained, "for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Dad and Uncle Fred's joke shop?" asked a puzzled Fred. His father mentioned his Uncle Fred a lot, he was named after him, but usually became quiet afterwards and retreated into himself, so it was hard to get an outline of their lives before the war. Fred only knew about the joke shop through his Uncle Ron. For Roxanne to know more than this, she must have spoken to someone else, most likely their Uncle Harry (recently married to their father's sister, Ginny).  
"Exactly," replied his sister.

Dom picked up the box and threw it at her cousin. "That," she pointed at the box, "is an original Weasley Product."  
Fred's eyes widened in delight; "What does it do?"

"Well, it's what's inside really. I doubt the box itself does much," Dom told him, "open it!"

Overcome with glee, Fred scrambled on his lap for the box, which had fallen amongst his sister's robes, and upon retrieving it set about finding the opening.

His sister, rather agitatedly, took out her wand and lazily said; "Alohomora."

The box did not budge.

Dom laughed; "You really think they'd be stupid enough to make it vulnerable to 'Alohomora'." Rose crossed her arms, and looking hurt, sulkily said; "You try and think of something better."

Dom traced her finger around the three gold 'W's on the box, stopping short in the centre of the third. On closer inspection she realised she had found the outline of a square key-hole.

"Fred? Was there anything with this?" she asked.

Fred looked up from his lap; "Not sure, lemme check."

Fred quickly got up, and taking care not to drop the box, raced back to his dorm, where his trunk was waiting on his bed. Sure enough, on closer inspection of the case, a small key was tucked inside one of his Holyhead Harpies socks.

He showed his anxious cousin the key, who snatched it from his palm greedily and proceeded to jiggle it about in the lock, to no avail. She threw it then, to Roxanne, who did the same, and to the same affect- the box stayed tightly shut. Roxanne tossed the key lazily over to her brother. "Here," she said, almost reluctantly;"you try."

Slowly, Fred picked up the box from his cousin's bed and placed it on his knee. Gently, he twisted the key a quarter turn clockwise in the lock and the box opened. His face lit up. Inside was a pick a mix of practical jokes and tricks, both wizard and muggle. Dom looked over her cousin's shoulder and grabbed the item closest to her, a dungbomb, which had been the centre of a military-style arrangement.

With the middle bomb gone, Fred now saw that underneath it had been hidden a piece of parchment. He picked up the piece of crumpled parchment from among the dungbombs and opened it out. On it was a small line of writing, long and sloped, which Fred struggled to read.

When he was finally able to decipher the script, he saw it formed a message; "Make us proud."  
Almost at once, Fred knew who had put the box in his trunk, and why they had done so. He knew the note was meant for him and, although it took him a while, he soon worked out what it meant. He realised that the 'us' did not refer to George Weasley _and Angelina Weasle_y, but a different set of Weasleys. Fred knew he could- _he would-_ make them proud. Because he knew who they were know, the 'us; his dad and his Uncle Fred; Hogwarts' most wanted.


End file.
